melanie_martinez_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sippy Cup
"Sippy Cup" é a terceira faixa de Melanie Martinez em seu álbum de estréia, Cry Baby. Foi lançado em 31 de julho de 2015 com seu videoclipe. Em 28 de julho, Melanie postou um trecho de Sippy Cup em sua página no Instagram. Um dia depois, um trecho adicional foi postado por seu pai (Jose Martinez) no Instagram. O videoclipe foi disponibilizado para assistir um dia antes, em 30 de julho, cortesia do SPiN. Tema Essa música é uma música alternativa, onde finalmente revela os eventos que se seguem o que acontece em Dollhouse. Esta música é sobre o que realmente "se passa na cozinha" (um trecho da letra de Dollhouse) que fornece um olhar mais profundo sobre a vida familiar de Cry Baby. Sippy Cup narra quando a mãe de Cry Baby mata seu pai e sua amante. A mamadeira em si é metafórica para a falta de estar disposto a reconhecer a realidade, a falta de vontade de confrontar a própria realidade, especialmente quando se trata de relacionamentos. O "xarope", neste caso, é na verdade álcool, uma alusão ao alcoolismo materno de Cry Baby. Colocar uma bebida alcoólica em uma mamadeira não significa que não é mais álcool. Não importa o quanto uma pessoa tente se vestir, no final, o problema persiste. A letra "Crianças ainda estão deprimidas quando você as veste bem" descreve como, não importa o que façamos do lado de fora, nossos sentimentos internos permanecerão os mesmos. Letra Versão Original = Refrão Blood still stains when the sheets are washed Sex don't sleep when the lights are off Kids are still depressed when you dress them up And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup He's still dead when you're done with the bottle Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle Kids are still depressed when you dress them up Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup 1 Blood money, blood money How did you afford this ring that I love, honey? "Just another shift at that drug company" He doesn't think I'm that fucking dumb, does he? It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home We know what goes on inside You call that ass your own, we call that silicone Silly girl with silly boys Refrão Blood still stains when the sheets are washed Sex don't sleep when the lights are off Kids are still depressed when you dress them up And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup He's still dead when you're done with the bottle Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle Kids are still depressed when you dress them up Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup Pós-Refrão Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup 2 Pill diet, pill diet, if they give you a new pill then you will buy it If they say to kill yourself, then you will try it All the makeup in the world won't make you less insecure You got weights in your pockets when you go to the doctor's Your favorite candy's cotton, that's why all your teeth are rotten Silly girl with silly boys Refrão Blood still stains when the sheets are washed Sex don't sleep when the lights are off Kids are still depressed when you dress them up And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup He's still dead when you're done with the bottle Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle Kids are still depressed when you dress them up Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup Pós-Refrão Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup Pós-Refrão Blood still stains when the sheets are washed Sex don't sleep when the lights are off Kids are still depressed when you dress them up And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup |-|Tradução = Refrão Sangue ainda mancha mesmo se os lençóis forem lavados Sexo não acaba se as luzes forem apagadas Crianças continuam deprimidas mesmo que bem vestidas E xarope continua sendo xarope dentro de uma mamadeira Ele ainda vai estar morto quando você terminar com a garrafa É claro que é um cadáver que você mantém no berço Crianças continuam deprimidas mesmo que bem vestidas Xarope continua sendo xarope numa mamadeira 1 Dinheiro sujo, dinheiro sujo Como você pagou esse anel que eu amo, querido? "Só mais um turno naquela drogaria" Ele não pensa que eu sou aquela idiota do caralho, pensa? Não importa com o que você tente disfarçar sua casa Nós sabemos o que acontece dentro dela Você chama essa bunda de sua Nós chamamos isso de silicone Garotas tolas com garotos tolos Refrão Sangue ainda mancha mesmo se os lençóis forem lavados Sexo não acaba se as luzes forem apagadas Crianças continuam deprimidas mesmo que bem vestidas E xarope continua sendo xarope dentro de uma mamadeira Ele ainda vai estar morto quando você terminar com a garrafa É claro que é um cadáver que você mantém no berço Crianças continuam deprimidas mesmo que bem vestidas Xarope continua sendo xarope numa mamadeira Pós-Refrão Mamadeira, m-m-mamadeira Em uma mamadeira (ah), mamadeira Em uma mamadeira, em uma mamadeira, em uma Mamadeira, em uma mamadeira 2 Pílula de dieta, pílula de dieta Se eles inventarem uma nova pílula, você vai comprar Se eles disserem para você se matar, você vai tentar Toda a maquiagem do mundo não vai te tornar menos insegura Você coloca pesos nos bolsos Quando você vai para o consultório Seu doce favorito é o algodão É por isso que seus dentes estão todos podres Garotas tolas com garotos tolos Refrão Sangue ainda mancha mesmo se os lençóis forem lavados Sexo não acaba se as luzes forem apagadas Crianças continuam deprimidas mesmo que bem vestidas E xarope continua sendo xarope dentro de uma mamadeira Ele ainda vai estar morto quando você terminar com a garrafa É claro que é um cadáver que você mantém no berço Crianças continuam deprimidas mesmo que bem vestidas Xarope continua sendo xarope numa mamadeira Pós-Refrão Mamadeira, m-m-mamadeira Em uma mamadeira (ah), mamadeira Em uma mamadeira, em uma mamadeira, em uma Mamadeira, em uma mamadeira Pós-Refrão Sangue ainda mancha mesmo se os lençóis forem lavados Sexo não acaba se as luzes forem apagadas Crianças continuam deprimidas mesmo que bem vestidas E xarope continua sendo xarope dentro de uma mamadeira Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas com Vídeo-Clipes Categoria:A a Z